happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peas in a Pod
Superspeed, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Wooly, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet a s it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Wooly chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Wooly's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Wooly plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a Pod Wooly walks out. Wooly thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Wooly works on chopping Wooly's firewood, Wooly relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Wooly accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Wooly. Much to his shock, the Pod Wooly regenerates its leg and another clone is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Wooly gets another idea. Wooly uses his two Pod Woolys to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he grabs a machete from his side and slices one Pod Wooly in half to make another one. Wooly continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Woolys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Scales, the mailman, approaches Wooly's house and bumps into one of the Pod Woolys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Wooly begins wiping Scales' face while Scales enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Jussy leaves her house to collect her mail. Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of the Pod Woolys hammers the box down. This causes half of Jussy's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror, the Pod Wooly begins hammering her head, causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Wooly picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the Pod Wooly that was cleaning Scales' face finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Scales' face until only his exposed skull remains. Wooly finally notices something is wrong when Fuddles runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Wooly carrying a mop. Wooly jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Fuddles is mopped to death. Wooly flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Superspeed narrowly avoids being hacked with an axe by one of the Pod Woolys when they both notice Wooly's plane. Wooly releases the poison and all of the Pod Woolys immediately fall to the ground, assumedly dead. Superspeed celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, the Pod Woolys sit up and yawn as though they've just woken up from a nap. Later, one of the Pod Woolys rides Superspeed's bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Wooly's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Woolys do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One Pod Wooly has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Wooly pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Wooly to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Woolys to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, several flowers bloom with eyeballs in their stigmas. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes